


EROS (and no not that kind you Yuri On Ice fans)

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eros - Freeform, Eros Love God, I Started Watching SPN While Writing though, Ludus - Freeform, M/M, Mania, Mythology References, References to Books, Secrets, Technical rape, Top Dean, references to other shows, side sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Mission: Stop Eros, the love god, from driving people to do random things to their familysEffect: Cas in Dean's bedCause: Eros and some crazy love amplifier thing(side Sabriel)





	EROS (and no not that kind you Yuri On Ice fans)

"Sammy, what have you learned about the next mission?" Dean asked as he sat down on the couch. Sam looked up from his computer.

"We have a list, three victims/criminals. Two female, one male. The guy had raped his eldest daughter. The blonde girl cheated on her husband then killed him later that night. The brunette had tied her husband to a bedpost and raped him with uh...." "Kinky." Dean muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

" _Anyway_  All of the criminals were married for more than five years. When under inspection, all claimed they saw an angel right before they committed their act." Sam said, holding papers out as he closed his laptop.

"None of the victims had anything in common. Yachi Hinata, the blonde, faithful to her husband, neighbors say she was the sweetest person in existence. No relation to any of the others."

"Evan Murphy, he had two adopted children, being married to another man of course. One of his friends, Jared or something, say he was too weak to ever do anything like that. The daughter, she said she didn't know what happened. Her father started talking, muttering something. When i asked her, she said it was in some other language. No relation to others."

"The burnette, Silena Beckendorf, she, well, I couldn't dig anything up on her. She went to summer camp every year, but that was about the only thing I could find. No relation to others." Sam said, flipping through his paper.

"So, I did some research. You know cupid?" Sam said, sitting next to Dean on the couch. Dean nodded, pursing his lips. "Little......fat baby who shoots tiny love arrows?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. See the Romans described Cupid as someone who made people fall in love and made them happy. But the Greek had their own version." Sam handed Dean a paper with a picture on it. "Eros. He had a whole history of doing the opposite."

Sam leaned back on the couch. "He has wings.'' Dean noted. "Whhite. Like an angel" "Yeah. He was known as the god of love." Sam said.

"The only god out there is God himself." Castiel said and the two jumped. "Uh, hey Cas." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Castiel. I know that, it's just, what the Greeks believed." Castiel sat in a chair across them and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, anyway. Eros, was in love with this girl, Psyche. She loved him too and they lived together in this utopia-like house. The only condition. Psyche was never allowed to see Eros's face. They lived happily, until Psyche got a message. She was told Eros was a monster. So, one night, when the lights were off, Psyche got a candle, and looked at his face in the dark. Candle wax dripped onto his shoulder, he woke up, left her. Now, mythology says she went through tests to get him to love her, but, that's not that this says." Sam said, holding up a paper.

Dean grabbed it and read it. "This says Psyche killed herself." Sam nodded. "Apparently, she was so upset her husband didn't love her back, when that wasn't the case. She had broken the one rule he had given her, thus making  _him_  think she didn't love him. I also looked into it."

Sam held out another piece of paper. "There are different types of love. Like Eros, erotic love. Or Mania, which is Obsessive love. Or Ludus, playful love. I think Eros may be getting upset, remembering Psyche, or something and he's making his victims feel these emotions unconditionally." Sam rested back on the couch and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded. "So how are we going to kill the son of a bitch?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know. If this really is a--" Sam looked at Castiel sideways. "If he really was believed to be a god of any sort, there'd be no way to kill him." Dean nodded.

"So how do we get him to stop? We can't do nothing, he's getting innocent people arrested." Dean said. Sam nodded as Castiel paced back and forth. "If he ever  _was_  a god, we'd have to confront him. If you inject God with angels blood, so i've heard at least, he will be paralyzed, stuck forever. Some incantations can erase God. So maybe it works for this "god.""

Dean nodded and stood up. "Well, let's get to it."

~~~~~

After three hours of tracking down Eros' position, and draining some of Cas' blood into tiny vials, they were on the road, heading towards the Hudson Valley in New York. "Dean, Eros can look at you and figure out anything involving your love life, he can use that to torture you." Sam said.

Dean shook his head curiously. "So?" He muttered, eyes glued on the road. Sam looked in the backseat to see Castiel curled up against a window, sleeping.

"So? Dean, I'm your brother, I know what goes through your head. I've seen the way you look at Castiel, Dean." Sam said. Dean shook his head again. "What are you talking about?" he said, eyes still locked on the road.

Sam sighed. "You can't do that to me Dean, i'm your brother, i can tell when something's on your mind, especially if it's something like this." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, you're just jumping to conclusions again." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, can you just, for once, trust me with something? Like, i'm your brother Dean, there's no reason for you to hide things from me. If you be honest about this, i'll tell you something you don't know." Sam said and Dean laughed. "Yeah? Well, i'm pretty sure there's nothing i don't know about you Sammy."

Sam smirked. "You sure about that?" he asked and Dean's smile faltered. "What, you seeing a chick or something?" Sam nodded, facing forward. "Or something."

Dean chuckled to himself. "Bitch." he said.

Sam grinned. "Jerk." and Dean pressed the gas pedal faster

_Since when did Castiel sleep?_

~~~

When they finally arrived at the river, by a little gazebo, they all got out.

Dean grabbed a few vials, staring at the liquid for a few seconds before shoving them in his pocket. He opened the backseat door. "C'mon, Cas. can't have a sleeping angel on a mission." Castiel murmured something as he sat up.

As the three of them started walking out, a sudden ruffling noise, like feathers, could be heard. Dean turned around and was tackled by something.

"Sammy!" Dean called out but he was knocked out by something

~~~~

When Dean came to, he was in a room, completely white, alone. He sat up and immediately heard fluttering of feathers. "I wouldn't do that Dean." A man's voice said.

Dean turned to see a man, all dressed in white, white wings, eyes blood red, completely, holding Sam and Cas.

"Guys!" Dean yelled as the white man throw them on the floor. "I know all about you Dean Winchester." The man said as Sam and Cas scrambled back against the wall, on either side of Dean. The three's eyes followed the man.

"Eros." Sam muttered and the man smirked at them. "In the flesh." Eros said, pacing in front of them. "You know, you three have a  _very_  interesting history with all your love lives."

Eros stopped walking in front of Sam. "Still miss Jessica?" he asked and Sam kicked him, only for the man to move at lightning speed and for Sam to freeze. "Tsk, tsk, Sammy, i'm trying to talk." Eros said and Sam growled.

"Don't call me 'Sammy'," Sam growled as he was forced into his original position. "Jessica, Jessica. The only woman you loved for all your hearts worth. You were planning on marrying her, but then she died. She was the only  _woman_  though." Sam growled and Dean glared.

"Castiel." Eros said and the Winchesters turned to their angel friend. Eros smirked as he saw Cas' frightened face. "Assbutt." Castiel muttered and Eros chuckled.

"Awe, Cas. Don't talk like that. I know all about who you loved. What happened to them. You're no angel." Eros said, a sickly grin covering his face.

"Cas?" Dean asked, turning his head curiously. The angel gave Dean a solemn look and Eros laughed.

"Castiel had a lover, a  _human_  lover. And a guy, no less. He was sinning, big time. The two of them were in love, but then some other angels found out and ordered him to kill the human. And Cas did. He killed him, didn't you?" Eros asked, glaring at Cas.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Eros, who chuckled. "Oh, Dean. You're next." Eros said, turning to him.

"You two ever wonder why Dean is always out with a girl, why he gets so offensive when someone makes a joke about him being gay? Ever wonder why he tries to hook up with every girl he sees?" Eros asked. "Shut up." Dean said.

"It's because he  _is_  gay. He' never had any interest in woman, he just wanted to be normal." "Shut up!"

"Dean would hook up with every girl he saw to try and convince himself he was straight, but no matter what, he still didn't like girls like that. He hid behind a mask, he wanted to be normal. But he's not." "SHUT UP!"

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking at his brother. "Little Dean. Hiding in his own skin, trying to be the slightest, tiniest, littlest bit normal. But he can never be. Especially now,  _Castiel_." Eros turned to the angel, who was trying to stand up, but was held by some invisible force.

"You guys are trying to fight me, but you can't. You can't fight love. Anyway, Dean," Eros turned back to the eldest Winchester and smiled, red eyes flickering. "Have fun."

Their invisible bounds were gone and Sam took out a vial, chasing after Eros, who was walking away. Cas turned to Dean, who was now shuddering and holding his head.

"Dean? What did he do to you?" Cas asked, holding Dean's shoulders. "Eros.........eros love. He... he did something to me....Cas...You should leave." Dean let out a strange noise and Castiel turned around to see Sam chasing after Eros.

"Eros is getting taken care of. Dean, just calm---" Dean leaned up and connected their lips, holding Cas' head in place. Dean's tongue swiped across Cas' lip and Cas tried to pull back. After a few moments of Castiel resisting, Dean pushed the angel on the floor.

Dean held Castiel's arms above his head and shoved his tongue into the angel's mouth. Cas tried to pull away, tried kicking Dean off, but Dean's legs rested so they were on either side of him, his feet hooking over Castiel's ankles.

Dean pulled back for a brief moment and Castiel gasped out. "Dean, stop. He's using magic. This isn't what you want." Castiel muttered.

"ACTUALLY!" Sam yelled from across the room, in the middle of a wrestling fight with Eros. "EROS CAN ONLY AMPLIFY FEELINGS ALREADY THERE, EVEN IF IT'S A LITTLE! SO PART OFF HIM _DOES_  WANT IT!"

Dean reconnected his lips with Castiel's, moving his hands around so one was wrapped around Cas' hands, holding them above him, and his other hand was trailing up under Cas' shirt.

"Sam?" Cas called, turning his head away from Dean. "I'M TRYING!" Sam yelled and Dean growled as Cas' attention turned back on him. "Cas." Dean said, his voice low.

Cas tried to wiggle out again but Dean latched onto Cas' neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. Cas let out a strange noise and Dean smiled against Cas' neck. "Like that?" he asked, voice still low and Castiel tried to wiggle out again.

Dean's hand trailed further up Cas' shirt, trailing across the indents of muscles, lips moving down Castiel's neck.

"Sam!" Castiel yelled out, voice strangely higher pitched. "I KNOW!" Sam yelled and finally,  _finally_ , hit Eros with one of the vials. Sam pushed against it, into Eros' side and watched as the vial emptied out into the love god.

Eros fell over on his side and Sam stood up, reciting some Greek incantation. Eros screeched and his white wings stretched out, curling up and then setting on fire. The love god disappeared into ash and Sam turned around to see Dean, now curled up, holding his head.

"Fuck." Dean muttered, writhing on the floor. Cas sat a few feet away, breathing heavily, watching the hunter. Sam kneeled next to his brother. "Dean?" he asked and Dean shuddered, sitting up fast and almost knocking heads with his brother.

"Sammy." Dean muttered then looked past him at Castiel. "Omigod, Cas, i'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered and Cas shook his head, straightening his shirt and trench coat as he stood up. "No worries. Just some magic." Cas said.

Dean nodded slowly and Sam looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll drive." Sam said and Dean nodded, holding one hand to his head as he gave Sam his keys to Baby.

~~~~

The drive back was quiet, until Castiel fell back asleep.  _Okay, but really? Since when did Castiel sleep?_  Dean's head was resting, forehead pressed against the cold window.

Sam decided to break the silence. "Dean what the hell was that back there?" he asked and Dean flinched. "I thought you figured it out before, Newton." Dean muttered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Well could you at least  _say_  it so i could be clear? Because i don't know anymore." Sam said, eyes locked on the road. Dean sat up, groaning. "I like Cas." Dean muttered.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, i got that." Sam said. "But back there, like i said, Eros can only amplify love.  _Meaning_  part of you wanted Castiel like, like  _that_. And what did Eros mean when he said you just banged a lot of girls to be straight?"

Dean chuckled. "Hey, guy's a psycho. Don't believe everything he said." Dean said, looking at his brother. Sam looked at him too.

"If you tell me everything, i'll tell you my secret. And trust me, you'll want to hear it." Sam said. Dean shook his head. "I know everything about you Sammy." he muttered. Sam turned back and  looked at the road. "Yeah? And i thought i knew everything about you." Sam retorted.

Dean snorted. "Okay. Fine." Dean leaned back in his seat and looked at the car ceiling. "I'm gay. Happy? I thought it was wrong for me too, so i thought if i started having sex with a lot of girls, I'd just magically turn straight. But hey, we don't all get our happily ever after."

"And," Dean continued. "I've.....fantasized, about Cas before. And that's all i'm going to say about that." Sam smiled a little and looked at his older brother.

"Okay, fine. Promise that's the truth?" sam asked and Dean nodded. "Okay. Secrets time." Sam inhaled slowly.

"I'm dating Gabriel." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened. "Really? Since, since when?" Dean asked and Sam smirked.

"Two months." Sam said and chuckled as Dean let out a choked gasp of surprise. "Omigod man. Wow, good for you. I mean, like, i was calling it, you two don't hide much but, really. Good for you Sammy." Dean said and Sam smiled.

"Thanks."

They drove in silence for a few more minutes when Dean looked into the backseat. "Uh. Sam?" Dean said, voice suddenly worried. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked in the backseat, to see a still sleeping Cas.

Sam looked at Dean. "What?" he asked curiously. Dean looked at the curious moose. "I just remembered,"

"Angels don't sleep." Dean said and Sam started laughing. "Hey, i just remembered, you're right, actually. Hey Castiel?" Sam called out and the angel sat up, red faced.

"Yeeeess?" he asked slowly and Dean's face flushed as he hid his face in his hands. "Shit shit shit shit shit." he muttered and Sam laughed again.

"Did you hear us?" Sam asked and Cas slowly nodded his head. Dean threw his head back against his seat.

"SHIT!" he yelled. "Do you like Dean back that way?" Sam asked and Cas slowly nodded his head again.

"Dean, he said yes." Sam said and Dean turned to face the angel.

"Really?" Dean asked and Cas nodded again.

"Hm." Dean said.

~~~

Four hours later and Cas and Dean were laying in bed, curled up with the blankets wrapped messily around them. There clothes were scattered around the floor and Castiel had several hickeys up and down his neck. There two were breathing heavily and they had sweat dripping down their faces.

"Castiel?" Dean whispered. The blue-eyed angel looked up at him. "I love you." Dean muttered and Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love you too...." Castiel muttered back.

_Except this is sinning again._

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I JUST GOT SUPER INTO SUPERNATURAL AND BINGED OVER THE WEEKENDS. IT'S BEEN SNOWED UP HERE IN NEW YORK SO I GOT MORE DAYS TO WRITE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
> 
> (also, get the references? if you do, i LOVE you~)
> 
> Goodbye my pies!  
> -L


End file.
